Of Ice and Sleds
by Mable
Summary: On a snowy day, Two invites Five to sled, and to warm up together afterwards. 2x5


**Mable: This is a 2x5 request fic for Aoki Aoi 16, who has been a good friend to me and a loyal reader. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Of Ice and Sleds**_

Five was unsure about this from the very beginning.

To start with, he learned that while being cold, snow was also enjoyable. Whether it was Nine making bizarre attempts of self-impressions in the snow, the twins building sculptures out of the snow, or Stitchpunks hurling it at each other in a snowball fight, snow was great. Everyone eased up, the Machines were too cold to function and be dangerous, and even One and Seven's constant feuding declined for this short time.

Five had played with most of the activities happily. He was a bit cold, but was wearing a scarf that Two had supplied him with along with gloves, all of the others wearing their own bits of clothes as well. Now, however, it was different, because Two invited Five away to do something different and perhaps even dangerous. His feet crunched deeply into the snow as he followed Two up the rubble hill that was now caked in thick layers of said snow.

The sky was a pale gray and a soft breeze, icy cold, brushed Five's patch. Two was carrying a thin bit of metal under his arm that he soon dropped to the ground. Five looked back in the direction of the others, "I can't see anyone else." He said in concern to which Two waved off, "It'll be fine. I want to show you something that I think you may enjoy." He then actually sat down on the metal sheet, gripping on the edge, and held himself steady, "Get on."

Five blinked, "Why would-… You don't mean-?" Two smiled, "I do." The Healer looked down the hill in alarm, "You're going to ride that down _that_?" He pointed out in confusion and the Inventor nodded in agreement, "I am. It's called sledding." He chuckled at the younger one's hesitance, "I'll go first to show you that it is safe." Five prepared to stop Two but before he could the male crossed his legs and pushed himself off, suddenly descending the hill.

The sheet was bent enough that he could hold on, but still turned, so Two nearly spun all the way around while heading down the hill. Five's pulse raced as he stared after his mentor in worry, but was relieved to see that Two was fine. The older was laughing while he lugged back up the hill to Five again. "It is thrilling! Come, try, I promise it is much more fun than it looks!" He insisted and Five shuffled about a bit, "I… I don't know."

"You can sit behind me." Two offered kindly as he rested the sheet on the ground once again. This seemed to somewhat win Five over who would never deny a chance to be close with his mentor. As such, he gave in and sat down on the back of the sheet behind the Inventor, gently putting his hands on the edge of the seat. By time they were moving, barely so as they weren't yet at the edge of the hill, Five's arms abruptly went around Two.

It was a strange event. They were sliding, Two was laughing, Five was screaming, snow flew upon them, the world whirled past, and they ended up coming to a surprisingly gentle stop. Other than a bit shaky, Five was fine, and reluctantly admitted to the older that it was fun. Soon he was ushered back up the hill and onto the sheet once again. This time Five didn't wait to secure his arms around Two and the trip down the hill was a bit more fun.

By the third time, Two noticed how his apprentice eagerly dashed up the hill, and was more than willing to run after him. This time, Two decided to approach a new idea. "Five, would you like to be in front?" The one eyed one was seemingly hesitant, but Two did see a small spark of curiosity in his optics, "I wouldn't know how." The Inventor laid the sheet down, "It is incredibly easy. There's nothing you really need to do. Just sit down, hold on, and enjoy the ride."

This won Five over and he sat down first. Two sat behind him, his arms moving to wrap around Five, legs bent on either side of him. Suddenly Five didn't want to move and instead wanted to remain nestled in the other's sweet embrace. He wouldn't deny that he loved to receive affection and most of this affection came straight from Two, a positive source. Still, he noticed that the other was waiting, and pushed them ahead.

Soon they were zooming down the hill once again, wind blowing harder, covered in bits of snow, Two laughing, and Five smiling in thrill as they came to a stop. They stood and Five picked up the sheet when Two pointed up ahead, "Look over there!" Five looked up to see what looked like a car covered in snow. He could tell from part of the backend showing. "It looks like it could work nicely." The Inventor insisted and the Healer's cautious nature told him to be weary.

However, with all the fun they had been having he didn't want to stop, so he climbed up the car with his mentor. They dropped the sheet onto the snow and the two sat down on the metal again. However, Two was in front again, and Five sat behind him. They soon pushed ahead and slid down the slippery snow topping the car. That was when it went a little too fast, down too steep of a hill, and Five only had a second of alarm before they smashed into a snow bank.

They rolled a bit, Two cried out in surprise, and Five could only groan after he was thrown to the ground, tumbling the entire way. He soon managed to get up and rushed to the Inventor's side. "Two?! Are you alright?!" Two was slowly sitting up, coated in snow, and then began to chuckle. "Well that was certainly rough!" He exclaimed as he went to stand, only to obviously have trouble with one of his legs, rubbing the ankle.

"Are you okay?" Five repeated, worried, and Two smiled, "I merely landed on it and left it a bit sore." He then shivered a bit and limped to the metal sheet. "That was quite a mistake on my part." The Healer didn't like that they were now nearly soaked in snow and spoke up, "Maybe we should go inside to warm up?" Two smiled to him, "Good suggestion! Honestly, I am getting a bit chilly, let's go."

He went to pick up the sheet, but Five quickly offered to carry it. They headed back to the Sanctuary and into the Workshop. Two immediately dropped onto a stool and addressed his ankle, rubbing the tender metal, and Five approached after discarding his scarf and gloves. "Here, let me look." Two was surprised at Five taking on the role as Healer. Usually he wouldn't do so when his mentor was nearby, almost as though he was afraid that he'd outdo him at something.

It made Two smile and he allowed his apprentice to check his ankle. Five felt him flinch when he touched the tender section of the ankle. "Sorry." Two, instead, reached for something while Five secured that nothing was wrong. "I think you just irritated it. It feels fine." Five explained before he was abruptly taken aback by some sort of cloth falling upon his back. He looked up to see that Two had thrown the thin blanket from the medical cot over him.

"Let us get you warmth up." Two suggested with a kindly smile as he began to rub the cloth over the Healer's burlap. Five shyly smiled as he reveled in the feeling of his mentor petting him lovingly. He was quite cold. As his burlap warmed, his mentor's rapid rubbing slowed to a gentle pace, and Five responded to this by massaging the other's injured ankle. Then, suddenly, Two stopped. "Perhaps we would be more comfortable on the cot."

Five was certainly confused, but nodded, and they moved to the cot where Two sat down. Five sat beside him before being wrapped in the blanket again that the mentor soon wrapped around his own shoulders as well. "Much better." He said softly, almost hesitantly, and gently pulled his apprentice closer. He somewhat guided Five's head onto his shoulder and rested his own upon it before doing something surprising.

His mouth gently touched Five's patch and the Healer inhaled sharply, but didn't pull away. Two took this as a positive and held his apprentice closer. By now, they were much warmer, and not even the middle of winter and the blankets of snow could bother them.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I still am taking request fics if anyone would like me to do one for them. ^-^ I don't own 9 and I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
